


Jellyfish in a Tank

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aquariums, Gen, Other, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: There's a rare moment when Locus and Felix agree on an outing. A date even rarer. There's no job and the day at the aquarium is slow. Why not stop and admire the jellyfish for awhile.





	Jellyfish in a Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a short rp. also an attempt at showing some of the softer sides to both Locus and Felix.  
> What they may of been like off mission when no troubles are there.

"So I've been reading into the Aquarium's schedule," Felix pipes up at the breakfast table. Picking at soup he half attempted to make. Egg drop, quick simple and easy on the stomach when nothing else wants to fill.

Locus doesn't look up from his book. He knows Felix is up to something but so long as it didn't involve going to a bar he may be inclined to listen. "And what about the schedule?"

"Today is the slowest work day. Barely any people, which means it'll be nice and quiet," Felix hums sipping from his bowl.

"What are you getting at?" Locus entirely knows what Felix wants to do. Frankly if its a slow day, it may be good for them both. Locus to get out of the appartments, Felix to get to do something that didn't involve drinking away all his issues and spiraling into depression.

"I want to go. Like a date. That's a thing couples do you know," Felix smirks setting down his bowl. "It'll be fun and you can see your fancy lumps."

"Fancy lumps? Felix they are called jellyfish," he finally peeks from his book. Simply to take a bite of his breakfast. "Very well, but you best behave. I don't need to run after you simply because you grew bored with your own date," Locus teases. He knows sometimes Felix has issues keeping to task. Jobs, its dangerous. A date? Tolerable, if Felix keeps the minimal attention to his surroundings.

"Don't be a dick, I'll be on my best behavior!" Felix grins. "So much so you'll think you've grabed the wrong person."

"That is hard to accomplish," Locus says lightly amused. "Get dressed."

Felix hums looking at his day cloths. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Felix pulls at the bottom of the hems letting the words "Slut King" show.

"I'm not playing this game with you, put on proper date wear or we aren't going." Locus marks his spot in his book and goes to put it on the shelf.

Felix lets out a loud whine. "You never let me have any fun!" He drops his bowl in the sink and goes to his room "You better wear something nice too! Something casual, nothing stuffy!"

Locus sighs, already Felix is making this difficult. But the teasing aside, Locus has a good feeling for the day. He won't change, Felix will just have to deal with his sweater.

"You're an asshole," Felix states as he comes out of his room. "Why am only I the one that needs to change. You didn't even look for something else." He crosses his arms over his coat zipped down letting hint the words No and the rest obscured. 

Locus was almost afraid to ask what the No references to but he will leave it be. He at least has a coat on over it.

\--

Felix paid admission into the Aquarium. He was tempted to try and weasel the money out of Locus' pocket, but he promised to behave. "Sam, hurry over here. They got a souvenir shop!"

"We can go to that last, we're here for a calm relaxing date. Your excitement over toys can come last." Locus smiles though as he watches Felix put his hands in his pocket and hurry back to his side.

"Stingy," Felix huffs and looks around. He was right though, and given Felix did pick today so Locus could actually come out of the apartments he'd need to be nicer. Teasing is fine though. "So you want to see your danger boys?"

"Please stop giving them nicknames, jellyfish is enough of a name as is," Locus walks to the map and looks over it. Open air exhibit, sharks, touch tank. He reads slowly as Felix makes his way over. Locus notes the touch tank may be something Felix will enjoy later. 

"Oh they have a shark exhibit! Lets go!" Felix grabs onto Locus arm and turns to the direction the tanks will be. He barely looked at the map but shark was enough to catch his attention.

"Relax. We have plenty of time."

There's a huff from Felix but he lets his shoulders relax and he takes a breath. "Sharks, please." He repeats, making it as childish as possible.

"How you survived this long I'll never truly know," Locus says amused as they head down the halls to the shark exhibit. He notes Felix is mumbling to himself about tiger sharks. Ah of course that's what he wants to see.

\--

At lunch Locus sighs as he watches Felix disappointingly eat a fillet. "What did you think a tiger shark was?" He almost felt bad seeing the exaggerated frown on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe something bright orange with stripes?" Felix huffs out. "An actual sea tiger? 

"It had plenty of stripes, you saw on the pictures." Locus takes his time. He can feel his anxiety build as more people seem to be arriving. Its not enough to ruin the date. But it seems Felix has picked it up as well.

"Can you go another hour?" Felix looks up. "Enough to see the jellyfish and maybe reach the touch tanks?"

"I'm well enough to do that," Locus finishes his drink. He was glad Felix didn't try to pick a longer time. The jelly fish should calm him though. They always have.

\--

Locus takes his time with the jellyfish exhibit. His heart had calmed down considerably. He watches them drift around aimlessly. Dangerous, but with no goal. It was fascinating. The elegance in the way the float around. He could almost feel like floating too.

He sighs out contently and looks over the information on the stand. He looks for his favorite, Moon. He lets out a soft smile as he finds the right tank and watches them flow softly against the still water.

Felix tilts his head watching them. Cute yes. He knew they were dangerous but he didn't quite see how. Then again some people used to not see Locus as dangerous. They saw him as aimless and too soft. Much like a jellyfish. He could see why Locus liked them.

"Kind of frilly aren't they?" Felix muses standing next to him.

"Do you know that's how they catch fish and slowly eat them that way. They get stuck and are slowly digested in the tentacled vines." Felix makes a morbidly amused face. "Nice," Locus nods in agreement.

"So I guess touching them is out of the question?" Felix laughs alittle. Felix looks over to Locus. He looks calmer then he has in years. That's good. Felix is glad, he's been selfish for a long time. He needed to do something for Locus.

"The tops are harmless, its the lace looking parts you need to watch out for. Many are quite poisonous." Locus looks down to his partner. "Mind if we stay a moment more in here? I'll take you to the touch tanks right after."

"Course, take your time. I'll just be asking you nonsense the whole time though," Felix grins. "You got me curious on these danger boys."

"Isaac," Locus groans but he smiles.

\--

The moment they enter the touch tanks Locus has to hold Felix back before he ran and slipped over the floor. "You were so calm a moment ago." He sighs, well moments like that can't last forever.

Felix groans. "Fine, fine. I'll walk." Felix knocks the hand away from his shoulder and heads to the tank. He sticks his hand into the water and pulls it out. "Fucking cold."

"What did you expect? It's supposed to replicate the ocean and the ocean is not a warm place." Locus leans over and looks into the water.

Felix slowly puts his hand back into the water and feels for the sand. "Heh, not bad the second time you stick it in." He sticks his tongue at Locus.

"Isaac." Locus sighs out. He was glad this room was mostly empty but there were a few children with their parents here. 

"Fiiine," but then Felix yelps pulling himself away again from the tank. A small ray had tried climbing up onto his arm. Felix holds his soaked hand and his breathing is fast. Its not long before he simply lets out a loud laugh.

Locus hurries over to him. He knows sometimes when Felix is scared he laughs like that. Though he's certain it isn't a situation as such its best to make sure Felix doesn't need a moment to calm down. "Baby rays. They can be quite trickish."

"I noticed." Felix looks over to his partner. "Think it'll let me touch it?" He grins though Locus does notice that nervousness in his eyes. 

"It is a touch tank and it went for you first. I don't see why you couldn't try. Just don't pull it out."

Felix nods and slowly moves back to the tank reaching down feeling the top of the ray. "Its so smooth!" Felix notes aloud. He liked the feeling of it, too bad they didn't have toys that replicated that feeling. He jolts back again as the ray suddenly swims quickly away. "Fuck." Felix lets out another laugh. 

It doesn't take long for Felix to become exhausted. It had been some time that he did anything that didn't involve overwhelming himself with drinks and hours of god knows what. Locus touches him on the shoulder. "I think we should be heading back now." Best be the one to say it or Felix will forget the time.

"Right, lets stop by the shop first."

"Of course."

\--

Felix doesn't take long. He had bought a few plushes of the jellyfish in the exhibit. Including a few key-chains. He figured he could give one to Locus for a matching pair. He holds it out. "Moon jelly. I saw how much you were standing in front of those ones so I figured."

Locus nods. "Thank you." He has no real need for such trinkets but Felix seemed eager to share something with him. So how could he say no.


End file.
